Talk:List of puns
Move to "Ponyisms" I started this page with the name List of common phrases, but now I think the term "Ponyisms" would be more prudent. Krishna Defier (Gamer Tag) 07:33, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :I am afraid that, as User:Bobogoobo precised, we (he and I, at least) know of no element supporting the use of the terms "ponyism" or "ponyisms", as we consider these non-official (I have personally never seen this word anywhere). Do you have an element to bring forth in favour of the use of "ponyisms" ? Thanks — 21:02, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ::No, nothing official. Consider the term Bushism, which was coined by the general population - meaning "unconventional words, phrases, pronunciations, malapropisms, and semantic or linguistic errors" spoken by G.Bush. And since MLP:FIM is rife with these kinds of unconventional phrases, or words, it sounded like a good fit to me. Of course, if there is an official term then the name of this page probably should be changed to that, but "List_of_common_phrases" just didn't seem right to me after thinking about it. This page has more than just phrases. What are your oppinions? Thanks for the consideration, Krishna Defier (Gamer Tag) 12:03, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :::I understand that you tried to simplify the title, thanks for explaining tour reasoning further. I am afraid that original words are among the few things asked not to be done on wikis in general (no original research, deduction nor speculation, but pure fact... at least in basic principle). I can only encourage you to be bold, but this looks like it might be resolved without having to bend the rules. Do you think something like "list of punny terms" or "list of puns" could work better ? Thanks for your contribution :p Thanks — 17:04, December 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::"Puns" is close but I'm not sure if captures everything still. I'm thinking perhaps it should just be called "Pony Speech" or "Pony Speak" to signify that the page covers all aspects of how characters talk in the ponyverse. Krishna Defier (Gamer Tag) 12:51, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::If I understand well, you want to broaden the article's title's coverage, right ? While "Pony speech" could convey the idea you want it to, maybe something like "in-universe expression" is both much wider in its range, and more neutral (we don't talk only about strictly pony-related stuff in this article, nor only about their speech). Now it may look a bit too complicated, if you have better ideas ...? I think it should comprise the idea of "list", "terms" or "expression", and a qualification, like "punny" or "in-universe", or "in the franchise" (or "special" or "equestrian"... but I'm not sure it is neutral enough). The final decision doesn't depend on us alone, so it is best to find something that will fit all; a 'standard title' if you prefer. If you look at the title of other articles such as those in Category:Lists, it may help you find what you search for. Thanks — 21:10, January 1, 2014 (UTC)